


As the World Caves in

by davidaLoca



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, F/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidaLoca/pseuds/davidaLoca
Summary: The world is ending. How could Sherlock and Molly have such different stances on what to do?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	As the World Caves in

**Author's Note:**

> This has angst! Seems to be popular in this fandom :D. But why was it so fun to write? Who knows.
> 
> Inspired by the song: 'As the World Caves In' by Matt Maltese

The world was ending. A meteor was coming that would destroy the Earth with no chance of survival in five days.

There were global newscasts for one day, with every form of media: billboards, newspapers and posters filled with the message. And then the news broadcasts stopped because even journalists needed to enjoy their last days on Earth.

Of course, there was pandemonium outside. There was stealing but nobody cared. Constant noise as people blasted music to grieve, party and distract from their anxiety. Less burning of buildings, more a cacophony of people reacting differently. Taking to the streets seemed to be the way.

Not for Molly Hooper. Staying warm and safe in her flat was her plan. She had called her friends to express her love for them. Now, she could binge on delicious food (Frozen, because takeaways were closed) and watch TV (streaming, for the channels were not being manned).

Social media erupted, as people, even in the throes of an apocalypse, still wanted to make memes. The most anger was directed towards billionaires, who were preparing to fly from Earth to another planet. Molly shook her head and tutted but wasn’t surprised. Of course the rich would be the last victors of humanity. She briefly thought of the Watsons, who would huddle close, whilst the Holmes brothers would indulge in their addictions to excess. And why not? She needed to say goodbye to them but she struggled to put the phone to her ear every time.

\----

Whilst the kettle whistled, a knock on the door came. She was unsure of who it would be, scrunching her brow to see Sherlock with an intense look in his eyes, heavily breathing as if he had been running.

‘Molly.’

‘Tea?’ was the only thing she could say.

She was sitting on the sofa. He stood facing her.

‘I guess you heard the news then-‘

‘Molly, you need to be quiet. Here is the plan.’

She smiled at him and shook her head. It was sweet how Sherlock was trying to save humanity through his deductions.

‘As you know, Mycroft has connections. We can get out of here before the meteor hits, we have the technology for it.’

Molly had to put her hand over her mouth to stop giggling. ‘Are you kidding me?’

Sherlock had a pained expression and left silence between them. This was not how he expected this to go.

‘You need to pack what you want to bring and we’ll be off tomorrow morning’.

She shook her head again. ‘You cannot be serious Sherlock.’ Molly said her next words slowly in order to be kind. ‘Look, I know this is all insane, but enjoying the time we have now is all we can do.’

The detective began to get angry. ‘Molly. This is a life and death situation. Perhaps I have never explained the connections Mycroft has-‘

‘Oh you have perfectly Sherlock. I’ve had some nice gifts from him in the past. But seriously? I mean, why would we be the ones to leave’.

Sherlock began to spit venom. ‘You’re telling me you want to die Molly? Is that it? Why would you do this? I am offering you a chance at life and you want to squander it. Are you drunk?’

‘It’s not fair Sherlock! Why us? How can it be fair that we get to escape and others don’t? It’s just not right.’

‘Life isn’t fair Molly, I thought you knew that.’ Sherlock began to light up a cigarette.

‘Look, I’m glad you get to survive. Enjoy your time. I will live out the rest of my time here. I won’t go, knowing that others can’t survive because they don’t have the money for a fucking spaceship.’ She sipped on her tea as a migraine was forming, looking at the ground.

Sherlock turned to go, shaking his head.

‘I’m… sorry it has to end like this Sherlock. Thank you… for everything’.

Sherlock walked out, not saying a word. If Molly cried for hours afterwards, who could blame her? Nothing really mattered now anyway.

\----

The last thing she remembered was heading out for a walk. She wanted to see her local park for the last time, enjoy the simple beauty of nature. Stepping outside her flat, she thought she saw someone who looked like John Watson before everything went black.

Molly woke up feeling drowsy. Did she drink last night? Where the hell was she? The room she was currently in was beige, with a sink and small mirror. As Sherlock stepped into the room quietly and looked at her hopefully, she began to realise what had happened. 

‘You… drugged me?’

Sherlock couldn’t look at her.

‘And now…. Where the hell are we?’

Sherlock blinked slowly before answering. ‘We left Earth eight hours ago.’ Molly’s heart leapt to her throat. Was she about to be sick? ‘We will be circulating before we find somewhere to land, but we could be here forever. We are able to’.

Molly began to cry again, collapsing against the bed. Sherlock sat down to curl his arms around her, but she ended up beating her hands against his chest.

‘I told you I didn’t want to go! Why would you do this to me? I’m not one of you. Why couldn’t you let me die? That’s what I wanted!’

Sherlock was speechless. ‘I’d rather die than watch that happen, Molly.’

‘Leave me the fuck alone Sherlock.’

The detective stepped back, turning to look at her as he opened the door to leave. He instructed the guard at her door to give her whatever she wanted, with at least three meals a day. If he kicked and punched the wall on his way down the corridor, not a word was said.

\----

When Mycroft entered the room, Molly’s tears had dried, but she was still staring at the wall numbly.

‘Still need your umbrella in space, Mycroft?’ She spat.

He smiled. ‘Protection, Miss Hooper. Apparently, you put up quite the fight’.

A tiny smirk appeared on her mouth. Her tone was calmer this time. ‘Why Mycroft. I just don’t understand why I am here.’

The elder Holmes brother flipped the bottom of his suit jacket back as he sat on the bed, parallel to Molly.

‘My brother would not leave without you. There was no way that I wouldn’t protect my brother. The bonds of love seem to be quite strong, don’t they Miss Hooper.’

Molly let out a desperate laugh. ‘That man plays my emotions like they are a game to him. I don’t know what to believe.’

‘He is not an expert in conventional ways of showing affection. But saving your life is a pretty clear sign isn’t it, Miss Hooper’.

There was silence and Molly was frowning.

‘For one reason or another, Sherlock made sure that you are on this ship. You do not have to see him. The ship is large, you should explore it. We brought some books too to pass the time. The Watsons as well as Mrs Hudson are onboard, I’m sure they would be happy to hear your rants about Sherlock. Let me know if you need anything, Miss Hooper’.

Mycroft stood up to go.

‘Thank you, in some way Mycroft.’ 

‘Whatever for?’

‘I’m not sure’.

They shared a small smile as he slipped out of the door.

\----

When she saw the Watsons and Mrs Hudson she burst into tears again. She was relieved to see them, and they all did give amazing hugs. They felt less guilty about coming on this ship, which Molly couldn’t wrap her head around. The one thing they gave her, apart from a listening ear, was the advice to just deal with what had been given to them, and live out their days as best as they could. That led her to kiss all of them on the cheek and keep walking on this huge ship.

She encountered a large room with a floor to ceiling glass window that looked out into space. The sight was paralysing but incredible. She stood there for hours, staring at the cosmic sight.

The clean steps of brogues were immediately recognisable behind her.

‘Don’t say anything.’ Molly stuttered.

He stood next to her as they both stared, literally into space. They seemed to stand there forever, before Molly crumbled. She stepped into his space as he wrapped the sides of his coat around her. She clung to him for a long time, with no sense of them letting go of each other.

\----

Sherlock and Molly didn’t separate for several days, only communicating through physical touch. They had an age to talk, but holding each other was the only way they could process what had happened. No part of their bodies was left uncared for by each other. They didn’t leave Sherlock’s bedroom, only when called out for a walk with the Watsons or a discussion with Mycroft. The emotional rollercoaster they took each other on was exhausting, and the world underneath the duvet was their temporary home for everything.


End file.
